1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for image processing, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for performing video encoding using motion estimation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of cloud computing and remote desktop programs, various methods of transmitting images remotely have been introduced. Before transmitting data, conventional remote desktops compress the data using a video encoding technique in order to reduce the amount of data transmitted. This compression is especially useful for transmission of complex video with largely varying images, such as video corresponding to video games, three-dimensional (3D) graphic programs, video from video player programs, etc. Processing for encoding large amounts of video data, such as in the above-described complex videos, requires a lot of time, which makes it difficult to guarantee real-time transmission of encoded and/or compressed video data.